darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Knight's Sword/Transcript
The Lost Sword *'Squire Asrol:' Hello, I am the squire to Sir Vyvin. **'Player:' And how is life as a squire? ***'Squire Asrol:' Well, Sir Vyvin is a good guy to work for, however, I'm in a spot of trouble today. I've gone and lost Sir Vyvin's sword! ****'Player:' Do you know where you lost it? *****'Squire Asrol:' Well now, if I knew THAT it wouldn’t be lost, now would it? ****'Player:' I can make a new sword if you like... *****'Squire Astrol:' Thanks for the offer. I’d be surprised if you could though. (skips to "The thing is...") ****'Player:' Is he angry? *****'Squire Asrol:' He doesn't know yet. I was hoping I could think of something before he does find out, But I find myself at a loss. ******'Player:' Well, do you know the VAGUE AREA you lost it? *******'Squire Asrol:' No. I was carrying it for him all the way from where he had it stored in Lumbridge. It must have slipped from my pack during the trip, and you know what people are like these days… someone will have just picked it up and kept it for themselves. ******'Player:' Well, the kingdom is fairly abundant with swords... *******'Squire Asrol:' Yes. You can get bronze swords anywhere. But THIS isn't any old sword. The thing is, this sword is a family heirloom. It has been passed down trough Vyvin's family for five generations! It was originally made by the Imcando dwarves, who were a particularly skilled tribe of dwarven smiths. I doubt anyone could make it in the style they do. ********'Player:' So would these dwarves make another one? *********'Squire Asrol:' I'm not a hundred percent sure the Imcando tribe exist anymore. I should think Reldo, the palace librarian in Varrock will know; he has done a lot of research on the races of RuneScape. I don't suppose you could try and track down the Imcando dwarves for me? I've got so much work to do... **********'Player:' Ok, I'll give it a go. ***********'Squire Asrol:' Thank you very much! As I say, the best place to start should be with Reldo... **********'Player:' No, I've lots of mining work to do. ***********'Squire Arsol:' Oh man… I’m in such trouble… ********'Player:' Well I hope you find it soon. *********'Squire Asrol:' Yes, me too. I’m not looking forward to telling Vyvin I’ve lost it. He’s going to want it for the parade next week as well. **'Player:' Wouldn't you prefer to be a squire for me? ***'Squire Asrol:' No, sorry, I'm loyal to Sir Vyvin. Talking to Squire Asrol again *'Squire Asrol:' So how are you doing getting a sword? *'Player:' I’m still looking for Imcando dwarves to help me… *'Squire Asrol:' Please try and find them quickly… I am scared Sir Vyvin will find out! Fate of the Imcando *'Reldo:' Hello stranger. *'Player:' What do you know about the Imcando dwarves? *'Reldo:' The Imcando dwarves, you say? Ah yes… for many hundreds of years they were the world’s most skilled smiths. They used secret smithing knowledge passed down from generation to generation. Unfortunately, about a century ago, the once thriving race was wiped out during the barbarian invasions of that time. *'Player:' So are there any Imcando left at all? *'Reldo:' I believe a few of them survived, but with the bulk of their population destroyed their numbers have dwindled even further. I believe I remember a couple living in Asgarnia near the cliffs on the Asgarnian southern peninsula, but they DO tend to keep to themselves. They tend not to tell people that they’re the descendants of the Imcando, which is why people think that the tribe has died out totally, but you may well have more luck talking to them if you bring them some redberry pie. They REALLY like redberry pie. Redberry Bribe *'Player:' Hello. Are you an Imcando dwarf? *'Thurgo:' Maybe. Who wants to know? **'Player:' Can you make me a special sword? ***'Thurgo:' No. I don’t do that anymore. I’m getting old. **'Player:' Would you like some redberry pie? ***You see Thurgo’s eyes light up. ***'Thurgo:' I’d never say no to a redberry pie! They’re GREAT stuff! ***You hand over the pie. Thurgo eats the pie. Thurgo pats his stomach. ***'Thurgo:' By Guthix! THAT was a good pie! Anyone who makes pie like THAT has got to be alright! Talking to Thurgo again *'Player:' Can you make me a special sword? *'Thurgo:' Well, after bringing me my favorite food I guess I should give it a go. What sort of sword is it? *'Player:' I need you to make a sword for one of Falador’s knights. He had one which was passed down through five generations, but his squire has lost it. So we need an identical one to replace it. *'Thurgo:' A Knight’s sword eh? Well I’d need to know exactly how it looked before I could make a new one. All the Faladian knights used to have swords with unique designs according to position. Could you bring me a picture or something? *'Player:' I’ll go and ask his squire and see if I can find one. Talking to Thurgo again *'Player:' About that sword… *'Thurgo:' Have you got a picture of the sword for me yet? *'Player:' Sorry, not yet. *'Thurgo:' Well, come back when you do. Squire Asrol *'Squire Asrol:' So how are you doing getting a sword? **''After talking to Thurgo'' ***'Player:' I’ve found an Imcando dwarf but he needs a picture of the sword before he can make it. ***'Squire Asrol:' A picture eh? Hmmm… The only one I can think of is in a small portrait of Sir Vyvin’s father… Sir Vyvin keeps it in a cupboard, in his room at the top of the castle, I think. ***'Player:' Ok, I’ll try and get that then. ***'Squire Asrol:' Please don’t let him catch you! He MUSTN’T know what happened! **''Talking to Squire Asrol again'' ***'Player:' I didn’t get the picture yet… ***'Squire Asrol:' Please try and get it quickly… I am scared Sir Vyvin will find out! **''After getting the picture'' ***'Player:' I have the picture, I’ll just take it to the dwarf now! ***'Squire Asrol:' Please hurry! The Portrait If you get caught by Sir Vyvin *'Sir Vyvin:' HEY! Just WHAT do you THINK you are DOING??? STAY OUT of MY cupboard! *Maybe you need to get Sir Vyvin further away from his cupboard… Getting the portrait *You find a small portrait in here which you take. Getting the Materials *'Player:' I have found a picture of the sword I would like you to make. *You give the portrait to Thurgo. Thurgo studies the portrait. *'Thurgo:' Ok. You’ll need to give me some stuff in order for me to make this. I’ll need two iron bars to make the sword to start with. I’ll also need an ore called blurite. It’s useless for making actual weapons for fighting with except crossbows, but I’ll need some as decoration for the hilt. The only place I know where to get it is under this cliff here… But it’s guarded by a very powerful ice giant. Most of the rocks in that cliff are pretty useless, and don’t contain much of anything, but there’s DEFINETLY some blurite there. You’ll need a little bit of mining experience to be able to find it. *'Player:' Ok. I’ll go and get them then. Talking to Thurgo again *'Thurgo:' How are you doing finding those sword materials? **''If you don't have them yet'' ***'Player:' I don’t have any of them yet… ***'Thurgo:' Well, come back when you do. Remember: I need a blurite ore and two iron bars. **''If you don't have the iron bars'' ***'Player:' I don’t have enough iron bars… ***'Thurgo:' Better go get some then, huh? **''If you don't have the blurite'' ***'Player:' I don’t have any blurite ore yet… ***'Thurgo:' Better go get some then, huh? **''After getting the items'' ***'Player:' I have them right here. ***You give the blurite ore and two iron bars to Thurgo. Thurgo starts to make the sword. Thurgo hands you a sword. ***'Player:' Thank you very much! ***'Thurgo:' Just remember to call in with more pie some time! Talking to Thurgo again *'Player:' Thanks for all your help in getting it for me! *'Thurgo:' No worries mate. Finishing Before getting the materials *'Player:' I’ve found a dwarf who will make the sword, I’ve just got to find materials for it now! *'Squire Asrol:' Please hurry! After getting the sword *'Player:' I have retrieved your sword for you. *'Squire Asrol:' Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was seriously worried I would have to own up to Sir Vyvin! *You give the sword to the squire. Transcript Category:Quest transcript